Webkinz: Denny and The Geeks Part 2
Summary Will Jaws Gang prevail against the school? Story It's the following day after getting Degle, Legle, Mombo and King Julien in trouble and the Jaws Gang are just waiting for Snap to get back. So they play a round of Go Fish. Snap comes back and they start their prank on principle Luigi. Shadow & Flame Velcher go to Denny to get his underwear. After giving him an oath they go back to the gang with it. They sneak into Luigi's office and start taking off his clothes and put on Denny's underwear. They then put Luigi on the chair fountain in front of the school. Cherry goes to the intercom and announces recess. Jumper dismiss his class to go out and play. When the whole school goes out they see Luigi nude wearing Denny's underwear on the school fountain. When Luigi wakes up he hears crowds of students laughing at him. When Denny comes forward to look at his Underwear Luigi assumes that Denny had done this, But then King Julien comes out and reveals that the Jaws gang did everything. Luigi doesn't care because they didn't take his coffee mugs. But just then the jaws gang are carrying out his coffee mugs and throwing them off the buildings. He sends them to go to his office to clean the toilets and rewards the falsely accused students with a pizza party. And Raven comes out of her meeting confused of where everyone is. Characters Background Characters Blueberry Watermelon Birthday Glassboro Dog Eye Nutty Twinkle Philly Jr. Boro Lemony Kathleen Lucky Charms Sloppy Thanksgiving Loopy Bluey Beast Boy Boy Beast Starfire Furry Fluffers Jeanie Robin Walle Sparkles Little Tite Peggle Little Peg Rose Tim Nibble Spots Red Lighting Buttercup J.K. Rowlings Dorothy King Air Head Army Batman Stomp Peanut Blackey Blackfire Sally Furball Yippe Nintendo Milks Icey Cyborg Splash Little R.J. Titan Harry Cookie Location Living Room * Webkinz High Gallery Facts First Appearance of Nibble (In Background) Most of the background students wouldn't even go to the school as many are adults who aren't teachers and others haven't been born yet like Little Tite. King Julien and Mombo should still have to clean the bathrooms as the beat up Denny on their own free will especially after Mombo pisses all over Luigi's office. Transcript Freddy: Got any threes? Go fish. Snap: Guys guys I got rid of King Julien and Mombo. Jaws: Good job. Now Flame Velcher and Shadow go go, go get Denny's underwear. Freddy: Good. Shadow: Denny we would like to join the club do you have any of your underwears? Denny: Why sure you could. Remember to be in the club you must wear this underwear and to and the club is we do is be gay. Okay here's your underwear. Why don't you wear it? Flame Velcher: Nah where just going to give it to someone else. Denny: How thoughtful. Shadow: Ok we got the underwear. Snap: Ok ok Raven just left for her meeting. Let's go. Jaws: Go get Luigi. Snap: Over there he's sleeping in his office. Flame Velcher: Now Freddy Freddy: Keep it down in there. Flame Velcher: And Cherry put the underwear on. Freddy: Ok ok. Snap: Start naked take off his hairy shirt. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. Jaws: It's going to be awesome. Ok everyone let's pick him up and put him on the chair fountain. Snap: Let's turn the fountain around. Freddy: Ok now get all the people at the school. Jaws: Now let's go on the intercom and say recess is here. ok. who should be. Snap: Who has the oldest voice cherry will do it. Cherry: Recess is now in order. Recess is here. Jumper: Ok kids recess must be early today. Go out and have fun. Denny wants to sit there. Cherry: Oh my gosh look at all the people who came here. Ok Luigi will have to open. Raven's in her meeting with jumper. Cherry: Who should we blame this on? Snap: Denny is the only one left. Luigi: Doink. Students: Good morning Denny. Wait Luigi. Students: Good morning luigi um Principle Luigi. Luigi: I don't remember this. Underwear? I am gay? Feeling his chest. hairy look at those people. Luigi: I might be in a dream. Students: Ah ha ah ha. Luigi: What's all that. Oh holy crap! Students: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Denny: Ew my underwear. Ew my underwear. Luigi: Denny? Denny did you do this? King Julien: NO no! I saw everything! No one did this! No one in the janitor clink it was the jaws group! He's been doing all this madness! Ground them Luigi! Ground him! I have it all on tape! Would you want to watch this! Huh Luigi then believe me! Believe me those guys believe me those jerks! Luigi: You just lied to me and you called me a jerk. So you get a triple detention. And why would Jaws and his gang do that there so. King Julien: Here watch this, you know those monitors in your room just in case anyone steals your coffee mug? Luigi: Yeah? King Julien: Here watch this. There doing everything. Denny getting. King Julien: Denny didn't do anything. They tricked them didn't you saw that. I have everything on tape. Degle & Legle didn't do anything Luigi. Luigi: Well all I care about is if they steal my coffee mug. King Julien: Well they did they stole a bunch of coffee mugs and are about to throw them off the school. Luigi: Holy crap! Ahem Jaws and his gang come to my office immediately. Meanwhile in the office. Luigi: First of all Degle, Legle, and Mombo and King Julien your are I'm very sorry for thinking you where the ones who did this madness. for so forgiveness for thinking you guys did the things I'll give a I'll let you have a pizza party in your classroom. King Julien: Yeah rock on. Mombo: Whiz whiz whiz. King Julien: Yeah thanks principle Luigi. Luigi: Now for you rotten teenagers. it's cleaning the toilet. for you. Peekie: *Farts* Cherry: You know what the moral of the story is? Never blame never blame never blame anyone for your mistakes, Ore you'll be sent to the bathroom cleaning up Peekie's poop on the toilet. Freddy: Remind me in the future when where talking about this story, don't talk about it this is disturbing. Luigi: Welp I gave the kids that I thought where bad a Pizza party because I only gave them something disgusting to do when they didn't do anything. So they get food. Cherry: Well you guys please comment and rate both of the videos. Thank you for watching Denny and the geeks. The moral of the story is to never blame anyone for you mistakes. Thanks for watching. Raven: Hey everyone I'm back from the meeting hey what happened? Directory Previous Upload Date * Webkinz: Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Next Upload Date * Webkinz Dumb Commercial 1: Wire Chair Related * Webkinz Denny & The Geeks ~ FULL Category:Video Category:Webkinz Category:2010 Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Denny Category:Jaws Category:Luigi Category:Snap Category:Flame Velcher Category:Cherry Category:Shadow Category:Freddy Category:Jumper Category:Peekie Category:King Julien Category:Mombo Category:Degle Category:Legle Category:Raven Category:Jessie Category:Little Princess Category:Star Category:Zesty Category:Blueberry Category:Watermelon Category:Birthday Category:Glassboro Category:Dog Eye Category:Nutty Category:Twinkle Category:Philly Category:Jr. Boro Category:Lemony Category:Kathleen Category:Lucky Charms Category:Sloppy Category:Thanksgiving Category:Loopy Category:Bluey Category:Beast Boy Category:Boy Beast Category:Starfire Category:Furry Category:Fluffers Category:Jeanie Category:Robin Category:Walle Category:Sparkles Category:Little Tite Category:Peggle Category:Little Peg Category:Rose Category:Tim Category:Nibble Category:Spots Category:Red Lighting Category:Buttercup Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Dorothy Category:King Category:Air Head Category:Army Category:Batman Category:Stomp Category:Peanut Category:Blackey Category:Blackfire Category:Sally Category:Furball Category:Yippe Category:Nintendo Category:Milks Category:Icey Category:Cyborg Category:Splash Category:Little R.J. Category:Titan Category:Harry Category:Cookie